


Dragon Age Allsorts

by methlabs



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Euphemisms, Fluff and Crack, Nonbinary Character, Other, but i'll add tags as i go, i really have no idea what this is going to be, non-warden surana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methlabs/pseuds/methlabs
Summary: A compilation of short things involving my Dragon Age canon/oc ships and friendships. Not in any particular order, and I'll provide a bit of context at the start of each chapter where I feel it's needed. Sift through and find your poison...More ships to be added!





	Dragon Age Allsorts

**Author's Note:**

> in which carver and avon examine each other's swords

“Holy shit,” Carver sucked in a breath as he watched the last shreds of his dignity float away. “You were right, yours _ is _bigger.”

“What’d I tell you? A whole three inches on yours!” Avon’s smile was insufferably wide as they gloated in that Starkhaven brogue that he usually found so endearing.

“Okay, okay. Andraste’s _ tits_, you don’t have to rub it in. But how do you, y’know, _ use _it? You’re bloody tiny.”

Avon socked him hard in the arm. “Boil yer head.”

“Ow. Right. Deserved that.”

After recovering from the surprisingly hard blow (Avon’s size really _ was _ deceiving), Carver reached for their greatsword, hefting the steel in his hands. He took it into a proper grip to test its weight, Avon looking on expectantly.

“It’s… very well-weighted.” He said genuinely, admiring the carvings at the blade’s base. “Bit big, though, innit?”

“Yeah, well.” With one hand, Avon took the sword from Carver’s grip, and he tried very hard not to betray any embarrassment he felt. He’d stew in it a little, maybe, but Avon wouldn’t let him hear the end of it if they noticed. “Cannae be going around looking like a big jessie when I decide to pull out my showpiece, aye?”

Maybe he was going to stew in it for a while.

“If you can swing that, why don’t you just carry it around all the time?” Carver asked, sounding more indignant than he had intended, throwing himself onto Avon’s settee as they lifted the offending object back onto its rack on the wall.

The elf’s smile softened as they kneeled in front of him, taking both his hands in theirs. “Because, love,” Avon’s voice was low and Carver felt himself begin to flush at the affectionate term. “I wouldn’t want to hurt that wee ego of yours.”

He groaned internally but pulled them onto the settee despite himself. “How thoughtful of you.”

Avon cackled gleefully and all but jumped onto him, settling themselves on his chest. “Anyways, I cannae _ believe _ how many euphemisms we left unaddressed there. That’s gotta be some sort of record.”

“Honestly, I can’t believe you didn’t say anything.”


End file.
